A Party To Remember
by zennyzen
Summary: Sonic finally found a way to proclaim to Amy how he felt, but could he get over his nerves? Summary doesn't properly cover all of the story. SonAmy oneshot. Merry Christmas!


Disclaimer: Sonic and company is owned by Sonic Team and Sega.

A/N: This oneshot features the SonAmy pairing, but Amy won't appear until later. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this story! Oh, and thanks Skyleara for your help with editing!

**The Party**

Sonic paced around his room, nervously fidgeting with his hands. He repeatedly looked at his bedroom drawer, eyeing the gift-wrapped jewelry box on top of it. He had bought a diamond necklace from the jewelry store a week ago that he thought would be perfect to give to Amy so he could finally proclaim his love for her, but felt shivers creep up his spine every time he thought of the day he would have to give it to her. Sonic was so nerve wracked that he lost track of what date it was and stayed up all of last night, not falling asleep until eight in the morning.

He slowly walked up to the calendar pinned up on the wall, the past days crossed out and Christmas Day circled with a bright red marker. He observed it for a second and began to walk away but did a quick double take when he found... it was already Christmas Eve. A loud groan subconsciously erupted out of his mouth as he began to worry.

"How did the time fly by so fast? I swear it was only the 20th!" He glanced at his watch and saw it was already three in the afternoon. He only had a few hours until Rouge's Christmas party at seven in the evening. "I'm going to swing by Tails' to see if he's made something as usual. I'm starving." Tails was the best chef he knew after Amy, but he wasn't sure he could be in the same house with Amy without getting a bit nervous. Sonic quickly went to grab his grey hooded zip-up jacket, shoved the box into his pocket and ran out of the room and house in a hurry, heading towards Tails' home.

A few minutes later, Sonic ringed Tails' front door. "You there, little buddy?" He waited for a little before hearing Tails' voice on the other side.

"I'm coming! Just give me a second!" Tails finally opened the door, his hands covered in pieces of red and green ribbons and wrapped with Christmas lighting. Sonic couldn't help but beam at the kitsune fox, Tails grinning back. "What's up Sonic? Sorry I took so long, I was working on these last-minute Christmas decorations."

Sonic nodded as he listened to Tails. "I just came by to see how you were doing... and to see if you were cooking anything. Tails shook his head at Sonic in disappointment.

"Again Sonic? I thought you could at least go down to your own fridge to grab some breakfast or warm something. Are you that frazzled about the necklace?" Sonic embarrassingly nodded. Tails was the only person who knew how Sonic felt about Amy and what he planned to do during the party.

"Yeah Tails, I am," Sonic chortled loudly. Tails did a small facepalm before laughter began to flow out of Tails' mouth also.

"Sonic, what will I ever do with you. I swear, sometimes I feel like the older brother." This caused Sonic to laugh louder than he already was. Tails scowled at Sonic for a minute, but a smile reappeared on his face. "Alright Sonic, let me just go get cleaned up and then I fix you some Chili Dogs." Sonic began to rub his hands and lick his lips, as Tails continued to talk. "But then you have to help me finish my decorations." Sonic groaned but gave a thumbs up in agreement.

"Alright little buddy, I'll help you with the decorating." Sonic then sat at Tails' table, in anticipation for the food. After thirty minutes, the food was done and served to the cerulean hedgehog, who proceeded to down the dogs in a few minutes, his hunger consuming him like a beast. He then got up and headed to Tails who was decorating the tree.

"Hey, Sonic! Could you wrap this tinsel around the tree? Not to fast though," said Tails as he noticed Sonic preparing to run around the tree to quickly put up the tinsel. A frown creeping on his face as he slowly wrapped the tree.

The pair spent the following hours in decorations, working on every inch of the interior and outside of Tails' house. After they finished, the two wiped the brows and admired their hard work with satisfaction. Sonic then looked at the fox and smirked. "We did well, huh, Tails?" The kitsune's face lit up with a huge grin.

"Yeah, Sonic! But hey, isn't Rouge hosting a party tonight? Do you know what time is?" Sonic, having forgotten to keep track of the time, checked his watch and a look of shock appeared.

"It's already six thirty! We better get ready, Tails."

"Alright, Sonic, I'll be out in a few minutes, but I'll meet you at the party!" Tails went back in his house, waving to Sonic before closing his door.

"Okay, I better get to... the party." Sonic was excited, yet couldn't help being fearful of how the night would turn. He was asking himself so many questions. How could he confront Amy? What would he say? What if she had gotten over Sonic? "She had been hanging around Shadow more these days and they were close..." Sonic slapped his cheeks to get the thought out of his head. "No, that isn't possible. Just think positive Sonic. Tonight will be fine." However, the thoughts still lingered in Sonic's head as he ran towards Rouge's home on the other side of town.

Fifteen minutes later, due to his going home to get the gifts for everyone else, trying to take the "long, scenic route" and taking his sweet time to get there, Sonic arrived on the door steps of Rouge's home. He walked up and knocked on the door, which was quickly opened by a grinning Santa-style dress wearing Rouge.

"Hello, blue boy! You're a bit early, but welcome to the party anyways. The Chaotix crew, Cream, Cheese and Knuckles are waiting in the living room. There's food in there if you get hungry."

"Hey, Rouge. I'll head there right now. Where do we put the gifts we brought?"

"Just put them under the tree over there," said Rouge, pointing to a huge tree in the corner of the living room.

"Will do Rouge, thanks." Sonic walked in, greeted his other friends and dropped his gifts off. Within minutes of his arrival, the people began to file it, first, Tails, then Blaze and Marine, the Babylon Rouges, and finally Silver and Shadow. Sonic began to look around for the one person he was anticipated to see.

(Amy's P.O.V.)

It was six forty-five and Amy was rushing to get ready for the party, having just picked out what dress she was going to wear. She settled for a medium length rose red dress. "I hope this will impress Sonic. I need to swing by Shadow's to pick him up though, because I'm certain he forgot." She finished up her preparations, left the house, grabbing the gifts she left on the table by the door, and into the driveway, entering her car. As she backed out of the driveway and began the short drive to get to Shadow then Rouge's, she wondered if Sonic would enjoy the gift she had got him.

A few minutes, after she had picked up Shadow, Amy's car rolled up to Rouge's house. She parked in the driveway, snatched the gifts and the two got out the car. She smoothed down her dress before going and ringing on the door bell. Rouge answered the doorbell and smiled at Amy. "You look absolutely gorgeous, Amy! Come on in!" Amy blushed at the compliment and opened her mouth to ask a question, before Rouge quickly continued. "And yes, blue boy's already here."

A grin possessed Amy's face as she entered the house and dropped her gifts off under the full Christmas tree. Rouge stopped Shadow before he followed Amy, and proceeded to quickly hug him before letting him enter. Her eyes wondered around until she spotted Sonic sitting on the couch, him intently staring at her. Their eyes met.

(Sonic's P.O.V.)

Sonic kept looking around for Amy, until he heard the door and saw her walk in. A sigh escaped his lips in relief as he kept his gaze on her. He then saw Shadow follow her in a minute later, before splitting off to go and greet Knuckles. This made Sonic get a bit nervous, but he dismissed it. He looked back to her, just as she spotted him. They looked at each other, before Sonic slowly took a deep breath, got up and walked up to her. "Hey, Amy. You look really nice." Sonic gave the smile he left just for her.

A blush blossomed onto Amy's face, and she giggled. "Thank you, Sonic! You don't look half bad yourself." There was a few seconds of an awkward pause, before Sonic decided to ask a question.

"Hey Amy, you don't happen to be with Shadow right?" Sonic fidgeted with his hands as a funny look appeared on Amy's face. Amy then reached up to feel Sonic's forehead.

"Are you okay, Sonic? Did you really ask that? You know the answer, Sonic, of course I'm not." Sonic was relieved.

"That's good... I mean, okay, Amy. I'll talk to you later." With that, Sonic walked away, leaving Amy in a state of shock and confusion.

After a while, Rouge called everyone over to the tree to give out the presents. Everyone buzzed over the presents they had received. Knuckles scowled at Rouge, a slight blush on his face. "Really Rouge? Why a picture? Like I'd want a picture of me and you for Christmas..." Rouge slyly grinned back at Knuckles. Shadow glared at Sonic, his voice dripping with friendly sarcasm.

"Just what I wanted Sonic, a sweater saying World's Best Faker." Sonic began to roll on the floor laughing.

"I know right! I had it custom made just for my favorite Ultimate Lifeform."

Amy eyed the minidress she had just got and curiously looked at Rouge. "Uh, Rouge, I think this will be a bit tight on me..." Rouge nodded and gave Amy a nudge.

"I know, Amy! I got it for you so you can boost the bust and impress the guys if you know what I mean," she winked and nodded her head at Sonic. A deep red blush spread across Amy's face and she pouted.

"Wh-wh-what? Rouge!" Rouge began to chuckle.

Sonic went over to Amy as she pulled a gift out from behind her, quickly shoving it into his hand. "Here, Sonic!"

Sonic slowly unwrapped the gift and smiled as he pulled out a statue of Sonic and Amy sitting on a bench holding hands. "Amy, this is beautiful. Thanks a lot, I really appreciate it." He hugged Amy and she froze up, a heavy blush on her face. As he pulled away, Sonic knew it was time to do what he had been nervous about all night. "Hey Amy, can you follow me?" She nodded and he took her by the hand off to the side, away from the party. She attentively watched him to see what he would say. Sonic scratched his quills before proceeding to pull out the jewelry box and placed it in her hands. "Hey, Amy, I know this might seem kind of weird but here." Amy unwrapped the gift and her face held an expression of shock.

"Sonic... what is this?" Sonic awkwardly smiled as he waved his hand.

"Open it."

Amy opened it and found the necklace Sonic bought. Her breath was taken away. "Wow, Sonic... This is so beautiful. But why did you buy me this?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close. He took the necklace out the box and put it around her neck. "Over the past few months, the feelings I had about you were muddled. I was confused. But as I thought some more, I realized something. I love you, Amy." A crimson blush crept onto his face as he said the last sentence.

Amy froze up and looked at Sonic, a few tears escaping her eyes. She then jumped into Sonic's chest, crying into his chest. Sonic rocked her back and forth as she let her tears of joy out onto his chest. He then reached his hand under her chin. She looked up at him, her eyes sparking like a gleaming Christmas star. Sonic then gave her the largest grin he even had in his life. "Merry Christmas, Amy."

"Merry Christmas, Sonic." Their faces got closer to each other until the two kissed, eyes closed and not caring about anything besides the two of them together.

**The End**

Merry Christmas! I hope you guys, especially the ones who read my previous story, enjoyed this one and didn't find it too cliché or the characters OOC. I'm welcome to any criticism or whatever, so please review! But yeah, enjoy yourselves, your families, and the gifts. See you guys soon!

-Zennyzen, out.


End file.
